Elemental Plane
Common Knowledge The Elemental Plane's existence is relatively new knowledge and thus the common citizenry of Orelisle know nothing about them. Even devoted scholars of the magical arts have only guesses and hearsay to its existence and purpose. For the country of Sanctuary the educated elite and the working class would know about the existence and some properties of the Elemental Plane as the King has incorporated the knowledge into the curriculum. The Elemental Plane is one of the Planes of the Universe. It shares many similarities with the Material Plane but the natural forces that underlie the world of Orelisle are in full effect on the Elemental Plane. The Elemental Plane is divided into four miniature and distinct sections, each covering the four distinct elements. The outer edges of each section bleed over into the accompanying sections, but all of them come together towards the middle to blend into a vibrant quilt of nature that is both in competition and cooperation with each other. In the middle of the Elemental Plane, lies the Goddess of Protection Herself, maintaining and directing this world as well as influencing the Material Plane. These Sections are as follows: Air Section Water Section Earth Section Fire Section Innermost Realms Inner Sanctum Topography and Climate Of all the imaginable terrains associated with extreme elements, they exist in some form in this plane. The topography and climate are varied between the four sections of elements and the Interconnected Realm. The following is an estimation of the average conditions of each section: Air Section: The climate and general conditions of this area is one of extreme wind and perfect storm conditions. The climate is generally one of a bright blue sunny day mixed with exotic precipitation and thunderous storms. Earth Section: Dry, dust storms that permeate into the area are common here. The ground near the innermost layers is drawn from organic matter and plant life, giving the impression of an overgrown forest, as plants of all varieties and biomes live and die here. Water Section: Around the border to the Water and Fire sections are great pockets of steam that form semi-breathable if extremely humid air that floats into the ocean, forming gigantic air pockets. These air pockets eventually float upwards towards the surface of the ocean to make up the azure sky that reflects the sea. The Water-Earth border is where a gigantic wall of muddy earth forms against the water to make concrete borders for the two sections. The water near this border is somewhat oxygenated, as a coral reef system has implanted itself on the edges of the mud and formed great interconnecting ‘veins’ of marine life that stretch for miles. Fire Section: The innermost sections are the coldest portions of the entire section, as this place is where the charred remains of mana and material end up. Entire ash storms are swept into the innermost layer where they feed the soil with its nutrients, perpetuating a cycle of life and death. The ground glows with a hungry energy and sparks fly around, seeking to catch any new fuel that enters ablaze. Population Elementals in their respective sections, Zeru, Nanami, Cinaed, Emberara, Oslana, Demons in the Fire Section, Hellhounds, Kodan Death Worms, and Ents. Exports and Trades N/A Government Divine Leadership Social Hierarchy and Culture N/A Cities, Towns, and Villages Zeru's Great Sky Roost At the center of the air section lies a giant whirlwind that directs the flow of air in the section in a clockwise manner and emits strong electrical pulses. In the middle of its giant eye lies the biggest structural rock in the entire plane. Here holds the most prominent avian creatures who battle within the tempest for dominance and Zeru’s Great Sky Roost. It is here that Zeru races His Avian companions in great competitions of speed and agility. These races are known to be somewhat lethal as the pressure, wind speed and split second decision making needed to weave in and out of the Great Pandemonium Storm is barely met by the best of the best of the plane. Cinaed's Great Combat Arena In the center of the Fire Section, lies the Great Funke Volcano, home to Cinaed’s Great Combat Arena, or the CCA. This Combat Arena is full of gigantic brass structures of heroes, combatants, and the ever-glorious Cinaed himself, as well as a multitude of weaponry for any warriors to test their mettle with. It protects the warriors from the outside flames in some sections— although open combat in the plane is encouraged. It is a flat-topped burning mountain with a vortex of lava in its caldera that explodes at various intervals of the Extra-Planar year. When it does explode, the entire section and even parts of the Interconnected Realms become cindered and burnt to a crisp from the heat and rage exuded from the blast. It can be heard from almost everywhere within the Elemental Plane. Nanami's Lake It is a sub-glacial lake embedded deep within a small spherical ice container for the temperature outside this place becomes astronomically low without the light of Protection. Here Nanami swims freely against rolling great tides as the icy sphere with a liquid interior slowly spins around itself on a somewhat stable axis. The harsh water pressure is home to many deep sea creatures that swim alongside Her such as blob-fish, squids and angler fishes. Minuscule when compared to the greater water section, the icy sphere contains areas of floating rocks in its sub-glacial lake. They support volcanic cave-worms and other simple life organisms that feed off of the inherit earth energy in the rock that refuses to grow stale or break off into the ocean. Surprisingly, there is an air pocket here that formed during the early days of its creation and has maintained its oxygen levels by some of the plant life that are used to tundra-like temperatures. Avani's Vine Chambers In this partially subterranean holding holds a host of rare plants and animals that live, hunt and die in a spectacularly isolated fashion. Within the Garden exists a Meztecan pyramid, with the absolute top being where Avani’s Vine Chambers are as well as the exit to the top surface world of the Plane. Many animals flee the overpopulated Garden to make their home in the Interconnected Realms or in the greater Earth Section. Innermost Realms Inside all of this is the Inner Sanctum where at the very center of it the entire Plane lies Oslona, Elder Goddess of Protection. She mends and weaves the world when She isn’t dealing with Her Brothers or Her Father. Her presence is such that anyone who manages to breach the outward defenses will find that there is a point where the physical aspects of nature in the realm transcends into the mystical, magical and divine. Any being that enters here will be converted into natural energy not out of spite or malice but simply because Oslona -is-. Deeper within that magical field lies Oslona Herself, trapped within Her own perfect domain where She controls all aspects of it at will except, perhaps, for the inescapable fact that She is very, very lonely. To any being that can confront this power, they would see the Goddess of Protection to be a Goat-kin who weaves and controls all aspects of Nature, both physical metaphysical, magical and supernatural and has these forces at Her beck and call. She is beauty without compare and an existence with no equals among the Godly Pantheon of Orelisle. Alliances N/A Enemy Countries N/A Founding and History The founding story of this land will be written here, as well as any major historical events. Category:Planes